Prior to the present invention, methods for determining ions in solution included flame photometry, atomic absorption photometry, ion-selective electrodes, multiple liquid phase partitioning and colorimetric slides. The use of certain compounds and compositions which selectively complex with, and therefore isolate, certain ions from the sample solution has become popular in ion-selective electrodes. These substances, known as ionophores, have the capability of selectively isolating ions from their counterions and other ions in a test sample, thereby causing a charge separation and a corresponding change in electrical conductivity in the phase containing the ionophore. Illustrative of other uses of the ion/ionophore phenomenon include ion assays utilizing membrane electrodes, liquid/liquid partitioning, fluorescence, various reporter substances, and chromogenic derivatives of certain ionophoric compounds.